


Eggs

by SweetHangerine



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHangerine/pseuds/SweetHangerine
Summary: Diana Cavendish is not a good cook. Diana Cavendish's reputation is at stake. Diana Cavendish has girlfriends. Diana Cavendish needs their help. Amanda O'Neill has a terrible plan.





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egnarregnar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnarregnar/gifts).



> A happy birthday to Egnar!  
> I gift unto her some probably okayish fluff, and my first ever fic in my life. Hope you enjoy!

It was not like Diana to rely on the help of others. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to – of course she did – but the weight of her name was heavy upon her. The burden of respectability that came from simply being in such an influential, well-known and, quite frankly, ‘proper’ family as hers was enough already. But to be sole heiress to the entire Cavendish estate? That was truly daunting.

There was one exception to this rule of independence however: she needed Jasminka’s expertise. For all her talents in magic, in politics, in mentorship, in healing and in whatever else one could put a name to, she had a glaring hole in her knowledge. She was a hopeless cook. With magic, without magic: it didn’t matter. Diana was as skilled in culinary practice as a mouse in riding a bicycle. In fact, the odds on the mouse being successful were far greater – as Akko had once successfully demonstrated. Without Jasminka to take her disaster and transform it into something at least somewhat palatable Diana was at a loss. Jasminka allowed her to keep up a façade of competence that the Cavendish name would not have been tarnished.

And it was with one month with the Antonenko family complete once again in Russia that Diana found herself exposed. How would the witches of the world react if it was revealed that she could not create even the most basic of meals, leaning so heavily upon her servants at home. Certainly, it was only one area. But one is all it takes. Especially once it is revealed that you would pass off what was basically another’s work as your own.

This sudden frightfulness hadn’t escaped the sharp eyes of O’Neill, either.

“Listen, Diana. You ain’t gonna have Jasna forever, you know?”

It sounded condescending, but Diana knew it to be all too true.

“And what would you propose?” Her response was curt, her annoyance at the obvious statement clearly on display.

“Aside from you, apparently, ya’ don’t stay close to Jasminka and not pick up a thing or two.” Amanda smirked wryly, but not pausing long enough to allow Diana to interject after the joke. “So I’ll teach the little I got.”

“And what could _you_ possibly have to say that others haven’t already, O’Neill? You think that I lack skill for a lack of trying? I assure you that this is _not_ the case.”

Diana cringed at her own abrasiveness, immediately regretting every word. Her tendency to distance herself emerging yet again in the face of such embarrassment.

Amanda didn’t even flinch.

Though she would never admit it, Diana always liked that about her. Amanda had patience in spades. Or maybe she was just a little _too_ carefree.

Even with that being the case she did at least try to break the habit of using surnames in conflict, albeit with varying degrees of success.

“Love you too, babe.” Amanda playfully rolled her eyes before continuing. “Look, I’m not the greatest cook on Earth. I know that. But even I can put together some basic stuff. You only need enough to look alright, yeah? I can help with that. What d’ya say?”

“Fine. I suppose it can’t hurt to try.” Diana felt it senseless to argue, especially when this was a fight she was guaranteed to lose.

 

* * *

 

 

Sucy’s interest was piqued by the noise.

It sounded like precisely her kind of entropic nonsense.

There was such an allure to the clattering, the deep rumble, the unidentified raging scream and the wordless, but clearly horrified, shrieks she could have sworn were coming from Amanda.

There was definitely fun to be had.

Before she could even begin to approach, she was greeted by violent burst of orange being forced through a now vacant doorway, shrieks now not of horror but mortal terror, and then another burst of fiery tones – but these ones shaped rather like Amanda’s head.

“Come on, Di! You can’t blame me for you not following what you’re told!”

A muffled shout came from inside the loudly crackling room, as a blue bolt which barely missed Amanda cut through the flames.

Sucy almost wanted to intervene. Almost.

“Seriously?!”

No reply.

Only a few seconds later a loud hiss came from the room as it began to smoulder.

Orange was replaced by soft green in the doorway, sapphire eyes looking comparatively dull against the previous setting.

“Sorry Amanda, I got a little carried away.” She spoke surprisingly meekly, causing Sucy to furrow her brow. Such a genuine apology? Diana always did so through her actions rather than her words.

“A little?! You damn near killed me!”

“Oh that! I thought you were angry about the seaso-“

The sudden tonal shift had Sucy cackling loudly, bringing attention to her after having spent so long masked by the surreal scene that unfolded around her.

Diana’s back straightened, asserting her authority as she towered of Sucy.

“Manbavaran. You shall never speak of any of this to anybody or I _will_ cut off your fungal supplies. Am I understood?”

Amanda’s eyes shifted from side to side, feeling puzzled at the absurdity of what her girlfriend had just said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sucy felt her own disinterest self again, setting off past the couple without another word.

“What, are you some sort of dealer now?” Amanda laughed.

“She needed supplies for her experiments, and I had the means.”

“You know she test those on Akko, right?”

“And aren’t her reactions just adorable?” Diana’s voiced cracked a little as her eyes lit up, apparently recalling some incident involving the results of Sucy’s questionable ethics.

“You worry me.” Amanda paused briefly before remembering what they were actually supposed to be doing. “Now get the hell back in there; we’re not done.”

 

* * *

 

 

A waterfall of anxiety cascaded down pale skin, made worse by ever-rising steam.

“That’s not your best look.” Amanda teased.

“SHUT UP!” Diana quickly snapped back; the actual content of the joke was not processed, as she tensed up further in her concentration.

“Okay. Stop, stop, stop, stop.” Amanda held Diana’s shaking hand, mysteriously shaking as the rest of her body remained as stone. “This ain’t working. I think ya’ need somethin’ else.”

“You told me it doesn’t get easier than boiling vegetables. What else could I possibly be left doing.”

“Look, Diana. You’re more logical. Academic. Ya’ learn stuff. So how about ya’ cook by science?” Amanda’s eyes were filled with sudden determination at the brilliance of her new idea. “Eggs, Diana! That’s how you’ll do it! It’s totally the way you do things!”

“Eggs?”

“Eggs.” Amanda nodded her affirmation. “Eggs can be anything. Ya’ just gotta know the hows and whens.”

Diana clenched her teeth, ready to leave Luna Nova yet again. This time leaving after having disgraced her name and heritage.

“Love, it ain’t that bad. Books, logic, reason. It’s all your thing. You won’t even need me.”

“But I want you…” Diana responded, uncharacteristically timidly.

 _Wow_. Amanda was struck by a sudden weight in her chest, sending her head into orbit – her head ready to explode from the newfound pressure. That crack in Diana’s armour. The vulnerability in her honesty. It made Amanda swoon. Seeing the famous Cavendish heir open up and bring down those walls just for her. The way Diana would simply let herself be seen without her false visage of confidence by Akko and herself. Amanda simply couldn’t take it. This was all just too _cute_.

Diana was startled by the speed at which a gentle kiss landed on her lips, but she sunk into it briefly before her emerald-eyed miscreant pulled gently away.

“I’m confident, Diana. I even reckon that you’ll be able to put something together that our girl will love.”

Diana looked into her eyes, slightly dumbfounded.

“You think I could feed Akko?”

“Not that ya’ could. That ya’ should.”

Diana finally resigned herself to it. She would do this. For Akko. For the look on Amanda’s face.

It wasn’t just a name at stake anymore. It was the attention of her two loves.

 

* * *

 

Not for the first time, Akko was puzzled.

“Diana does that all the time. I don’t get it.”

“Ya’ know she normally uses magic for that, though? This time she’s doing it all with her own two hands.” Amanda hoped the white lie slipped by Akko – that she remained completely unaware of their girlfriend’s little deal with Jasminka. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Akko. She did, completely. It’s just that Akko had a completely unrestrained impulsiveness. If such a secret were to reach her, her voice would shake the very foundations of Luna Nova beneath them.

“I- okay!” Her eyes lit up, mercifully oblivious to the motives for this sudden proposal.

Amanda supressed a sigh of relief, fixing her eyes onto Akko’s. A comforting silence enveloped the two of them, content in simply looking. Of course, Akko would be the first to break this silence.

“I love you, Amanda.”

“I love you too.” It was her usual honesty, but with none of the brutality or harshness that usually came with it. As Amanda stepped closer Akko almost instinctively threaded her arms underneath Amanda’s, accepting the protective embrace she would offer. The two stood there yet again in their total and complete contentment as rain started to pour outside, the sound of droplets hitting the fine panes being only ore soothing. Akko’s feelings of security grew and, as her fingers gently curled into Amanda’s back, the American knew that she was truly and genuinely wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

“The moment of truth.” Diana remarked to herself.

She knew it wasn’t a full meal. Not at all. But she had to know she could at least do this. ‘The most basic of skills’ the hefty tome had read. The Cavendish heir at least needed that much. Her beautiful girls needed that much. All the money and land in the world couldn’t compare in sweetness to the gesture of her own cooking. Assuming she could do it, that is.

She stopped abruptly. She couldn’t bring herself to touch the door, let alone the small brass knob. She couldn’t conceive the idea of touching the thing, much less actually turn it. Her breathing fell out of place. All she had to do was present this one thing. Her heart stopped briefly. Just give it to Akko. Just go in. Offer this one little thing to Atsuko Kagari. Amanda said the brunette would love it. Did Diana imagine that? No. Of course not. Amanda wouldn’t have left her to her own devices had she no faith. Surely?

Diana wasn’t sure how long she had lingered there for before a surge of adrenaline hit her. She had to do this. _Now_.

A short, but no less deep, intake of breath. Brow dipped with focus. Hands tightly gripping the object. Almost as soon as she had gained her composure it was gone. Diana hurtled at the door from where she had stood back. She didn’t even attempt the knob, or the handle or whatever it was that this particular door had. She couldn’t remember. She didn’t care. She burst through the door regardless, practically falling into the room. As soon as the light from the window caught her eyes the world began to move in slow motion around her.

Akko’s head flew up from Amanda’s lap as they lay on the bed together. Diana screamed Akko’s name, the round object having flown from the holster in Diana’s uncharacteristic carelessness.

Amanda immediately flew into action, her aerobic prowess on full display. The girl launched herself off the wall which, in any other situation, either of the other girls in the room would have found attractive to the point of speechlessness.

Diana fell to an undignified heap on the floor. Everything was in the hands of her girls now. She had done her bit. She had tried. She had failed.

“DAIYANA!” Akko was already moving to her side as she screamed and, at that very moment, Amanda thought she had claimed the airborne prize.

She thought.

It had slipped from her grasp, bounced from her hand. It had cracked slightly from the impact but was otherwise unscathed as it hurtled back to where the girls had just been. Or thereabouts.

Akko saw it coming. Diana had made it. She made that. She wouldn’t let it go to waste.

The fear in Akko’s eyes was apparent as the girls whipped their heads over to her.

“AKKO DUCK!” they screeched in unison.

She hadn’t the time nor the intention. She needed to make this count.

In that moment it was as if her jaw had unhinged.

A split second was all it took. The egg landed neatly in the snake’s mouth.

Akko winced in pain as she swallowed, the two spectators for the event watching with nothing but sheer, undiluted horror.

It was a good minute before anybody broke the stunned silence that hung in the room.

“Thanks Diana, you should cook like this more often.”

Amanda knew that saying that would come back to haunt the both of them.

But for Diana? That was all she needed to hear as she sat up. She gave Akko a gentle smile.

“Thank you, beautiful. I will.” Diana planted the softest of kisses on Akko's forehead.

Akko blushed, oblivious to the horrors that awaited her.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this](https://hjsdgce.tumblr.com/post/178672572688/sucy-diana-told-me-about-akkos-bell-pepper#notes) absolute gem of a tumblr post. Gave me an end goal where I otherwise was struggling for ideas.
> 
> I don't intend to become a regular fic writer or anything crazy, but I figure it might be something I'll drop in and do from time to time. Or not. I really don't know. We shall see, I suppose.  
> I'd also recommend reading [Broeckoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli)'s stuff. I proofread almost all of it for him, and there's no way I'd have been able to have produced anything even close to this if he didn't afford me that opportunity. Also he's super cute and I love him a lot and I love any excuse to show off my boyfriend :^ )


End file.
